Every Cloud
by amiablesandwich
Summary: Set about six months after "All I Really Need Is You." Jamie is in hospital.


Every Cloud…

Gary D.

This is set about six months after "All I Really Need Is You"

Part I: So many questions

Jamie's eyes opened a crack. Bright, harsh light flooded in, and he snapped them closed again. An absolute killer of a headache raged, the sharp, unrelenting pain coming in waves. It took several minutes before he was able to adjust, and keep his eyes open for long enough to see around him. Even then, everything was blurry and it was hard to focus. He tried to sit up, but an intense pain in his stomach made him recoil. He attempted to speak, but his throat was so dry all he managed was a croak. His strength sapped, he sank back down and shut his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his forehead, followed by a cool, damp towel. The relief! He looked up and, squinting, made out a women in a nurse's uniform staring back at him. He tried talking again, this time managing a hoarse whisper.

Jamie: Who…COUGH…Who are you? Where am I?

Nurse: It's ok love. You're safe. You're in hospital, you had yourself a little accident didn't you. Don't worry, it's going to be fine.

Jamie: But what happened?

Nurse: Do you not remember?

Jamie: No.

Nurse: Oh. Well I think it's best if we let your family explain. I'll go and give them a ring, let them know you're awake. You've been out for a while now.

At the mention of his family, Jamie's mind flew to Ste. _Oh my God, what if something's happened to him_, he thought.

Jamie: Ste? Where's Ste?

The nurse, who was just fixing the sheets on Jamie's bed, turned to him and smiled.

Nurse: Ste? Oh, you mean Steven. The young man who has been the bane of my life these last few days, always in here, never wanting to leave. Why, he's spent every possible minute he could sitting on that chair beside you.

She looked at Jamie, and saw the worry etched on his handsome face. She felt a pang of sympathy, and spoke quickly to allay his fears.

Nurse: But he's fine Jamie, nothing to fret about. It's him who's been fretting about you. You know, you're a lucky boy Jamie, having someone care so much for you like Steven does.

Jamie nodded. He was very aware how amazingly lucky he was to have Ste.

Nurse: Well, as I say, I'll go give Steven and your mum a ring. You've got two hours till visiting time, so why don't you get some sleep, eh?

Jamie: Ok. And thank you.

Jamie closed his eyes, and settled himself down on the pillow. His mind was awash; Ste was foremost in his thoughts. He recalled what the nurse had said about Ste, and him being lucky. But the joy and pride he felt when he thought about his boyfriend mingled with intense confusion. What the hell had happened? Why couldn't he remember?

Despite these unanswered questions floating about his head, Jamie was very tired. It wasn't long before sleep overcame him, and he was snoring away.

Part II: We've Been Waiting

Ste smiled down at the sleeping form on the bed in front of him. The relief he'd felt when he had found out Jamie had woken up was indescribable. The doctors had said that Jamie was going to be fine, that he would regain consciousness when his body was ready, but Ste had still been terribly worried.

These last few days had been awful. He'd been moping about the house, doing the small things around the pub that Sandra asked, but his mind was always on Jamie. He would have liked to come and sit with him 24/7, but the hospital wouldn't allow that, so he had to make do with visiting hours. Tonight Sandra had suggested that he go out for a walk along the river, get some air and clear his head. Under duress, he agreed, and apparently he had only been gone five minutes when the hospital called. Sandra sent Tony after him, but he couldn't find him, so they had to wait till he came back. They missed 30 precious visiting minutes. Bloody typical.

Of course, the last few days had been a nightmare for Sandra too. From the moment she got the visit from the two sombre policewomen ("I'm afraid there has been an accident Mrs Gangel. Jamie's been hurt. We'd like you to come to the hospital with us" ; words a mother never, ever wants to hear) she'd hardly slept a wink. Louise had taken control of the pub so Sandra was free, but she found she preferred working. It gave her something to do in between visiting Jamie, apart from sit about getting more and more anxious. She thought the same thing might help Ste, so had asked him to help out a bit around the pub. But he'd just done everything on autopilot, his mind clearly unable to do anything but worry about Jamie. Tony had of course been a great support, providing all the little things that are so important: a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to her fears, words of calm and comfort. Over the last six months, their relationship had really grown. She had become closer to him than she ever thought possible.

Ste was torn between the desire to speak to Jamie, and letting him continue to sleep - he did look so peaceful. In the end, desire won; after all, visiting hours were short, and Jamie could sleep afterwards. Ste moved across to Jamie and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ste: Hey sleepyhead, wake up.

Jamie, as he awoke and his eyes opened, beamed when he saw Ste. Ste smiled back, and gave Jamie a hug - being careful not to hurt his wounds. He then moved in for a throbbing kiss, his joy at seeing Jamie trumping the fact that Sandra and Tony were watching. The adults gave the boys some space. When the kiss ended, and Ste had whispered "I love you" in her son's ear, Sandra moved closer. When Jamie saw her, she gave him a big hug too.

Ste: You have no idea Jay, how great it is to see you awake.

Sandra: We've been so worried Jamie.

Tony: Yeah, there was a time there when it was touch and go. But you're fine now, doctors say you'll make a full recovery.

Jamie: Yeah, the nurse said so. But what the bloody hell happened to me? What is it exactly that I'm recovering from? All I know is that I have a bastard of a headache, and whenever I move, my side hurts.

Sandra: The nurse told us you don't remember the… incident. What is the last thing you can remember?

Jamie cast his mind back. It was difficult, like searching in a fog.

Jamie: I think, yeah, me and you, Ste, we were goin for a walk. Goin to the lake maybe? I can't remember if we got there, or anythin after it. It's really weird, it feels…I dunno… fuzzy. Yeah, when I think back the memories are fuzzy - and then they just stop.

Ste: You've got amnesia, Jay. It's common, apparently, after being…

Sandra: I think you'd better explain to him Ste. You were there after all. Me and Tony'll pop down to the café, give you some time.

Ste: Ok, thanks Sandra.

Sandra kissed Jamie on the forehead, Tony patted his shoulder, and they headed out of the ward. Ste pulled a chair across to Jamie's bedside, and sat down.

Ste: Well, Jay, I suppose I'd better start from where your memory stops.

He took Jamie's hand in his, and began to speak.

Part III: Ste Begins His Tale

Four days ago, Ste and Jamie had been in Thamesmead visiting Leah. The girl who had caused them so much trouble at that party all those months ago was now a close friend. She knew, of course, about the lad's relationship. But, in what was definitely a change from her old ways, she had kept the information to herself. In truth, she felt very guilty about the pain she had caused the boys. After they left Thamesmead for the Anchor, she had realised how much they meant to her, how much she missed them. They really were the best friends she had.

She was glad they had made up, and looked forward to their reasonably frequent get-togethers. Although, they never met at her flat - that was closer to Ste's old flat than he was willing to go. Instead they always arranged to meet somewhere quite nearby, where Ste felt happier.

That night, they had been bowling, and had a really good time. It was about half past eight, and still quite light, but Leah had to get home. Her mum was working nights, and she'd agreed to mind her cousin's baby for the night. After waving goodbye to her, the lads decided to go for a stroll round the lake, for old times sake. Of course, both boys still got the bus to school in Thamesmead, but they hardly ever spent any time there anymore.

As they meandered slowly round the water's edge, the ripples glinting in the light of the setting sun, memories floated back from the years they had lived here.

Jamie: It's weird bein back here, isn't it.

Ste: Yeah, it is.

Jamie: I mean, we've been gone six months nearly, but in a way this still feels like home.

Ste: Well you did live here most of your life Jay. As for feelin like home, I dunno. My old flat sure as hell never felt like home, long as I can remember it. But this lake, it's different. I used to come down here, you know, whenever they… I liked to sit, starin at the water. Imagine…I dunno, that I was somewhere else, that I…

Jamie heard the strain of emotion in Ste's voice, and looked at him to see tears in his eyes. He put his arms round him, and guided him to a nearby bench overlooking the lake. He held Ste, now crying, in a tight embrace.

Jamie: I know, luv, I know. You suffered in there more than anyone has a right to, let alone someone as kind and good as you. But it's over now, that's all in the past.

Ste: I know that Jay, you gave me the chance to escape from them, but… sometimes it just comes back to me. Kind of overwhelms me.

Jamie: I suppose after goin through all that, you're bound to have some pent up feelings. You wanna talk about anything, get anything off your chest?

Ste sniffed, and wiped his eyes.

Ste: Not right now Jay, thanks. But I don't think I'm quite ready yet. Sometime, soon though, we can talk about it.

Jamie: I'll hold you to that.

The boys sat in silence for a while, just staring out over the water, as it lapped gently at the lake's edge. Ste slipped his hand into Jamie's, and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. Drawing comfort from him. As the sun disappeared below the horizon, he was beginning to feel that all was well again.

Suddenly, from behind, a hand appeared and covered his eyes. A voice spoke.

Ryan: Guess who, Stevie-boy? What you up…

Ryan stopped in mid-sentence. The baseball bat he was carrying dangled limply. Ste looked up at him. Ryan was looking down. At Ste's hands. Which were in Jamie's. "_Oh shit_," Ste thought.

Ryan: What the fuck are you two doin? Holdin hands! I knew you was queer Gangel, but…

Ste looked at Jamie. Jamie looked at Ste. He had heard it all before, but this time it was serious, because Ryan had found out about Ste. Up until now, with immense difficulty, the lads had managed to keep their relationship secret. The fact they no longer lived in Thamesmead made it somewhat easier, but it was no mean feat, hiding their feelings from people at school. There had been rumours about Ste, but his macho persona - and the fact he played sports - had thus far protected him. Jamie feared that was about to come to an end, but felt he had to try and save Ste's image. He released Ste's hand and stood, facing Ryan.

Jamie: Look, McBride, it's not what you think. We, I mean, I was…

Ste, now also standing, interrupted him. He knew the game was up. He put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Ste: No, Jay, that won't work. We need to tell him.

He turned to Ryan.

Ste: Look Ry, we need to talk.

Ryan didn't look too happy.

Ryan: It's true isn't it. These last few months, what those stupid girls have been talkin about. About you an him bein… together. An' we defended you, told them to piss off, you was livin with Gangel coz of what you said about yer old man. But that was bollocks, weren't it. You live with Gangel coz your shaggin him, coz yer a queer. I can't believe it!

Ste: Ry calm down. What I told you about my dad was true.

But Ryan hadn't finished. He turned on Jamie, menacingly.

Ryan: An' as for you, it wasn't enough been a poof on your own, you gotta turn me mate into one as well. Fuckin queer! Gonna beat the livin crap outa ya!

With that he gave Jamie a violent push. Unprepared, Jamie stumbled backwards, and fell over - almost into the lake. Ryan moved towards him, wielding his bat ominously.

* * *

Ste paused in his account of events. He saw Jamie's eyes slowly close shut.

For the last five minutes, Jamie had found his head feeling more and more woolly, and the desire to sleep grew. But he wanted to listen to Ste, he wanted to know what happened. Just as Ste told him about Ryan getting angry, Ryan pushing him, the need to sleep won. "_So it was Ryan_" his tired mind thought. "_I never liked the bastard, but I can't believe he's actually put me in hospital_." And he was asleep.

Ste leaned over and kissed Jamie on the forehead.

Ste: Night baby.

He put his chair back with the others and, with one last glance at his boyfriend, left the ward. A moment later, Jamie began to snore. A sigh emanated from the patient in the bed one along. "_Not again,_" groaned the man under his breath, and he pulled his pillow over his ears.

Part IV: The Die is Cast

Ste was back at lunch time the following day. On his arrival, he found a somewhat agitated Jamie.

Jamie: Thank God you're here, I wanna know what happened next.

Ste: Hello to you too. I'm very well, thanks for asking.

Jamie: Oh, sorry Ste. Hi. It's just, I've been dyin to know what has happened to Ryan. I mean, he'll surely get a good few years inside. It was unprovoked assault!

Ste looked at Jamie for a moment, puzzled. Then he realised.

Ste: I'm afraid, Jay, you have gotten hold of the wrong end of the proverbial stick.

Jamie: What?

Ste: Ryan never assaulted you.

Jamie: What?

Ste: He saved your life.

Jamie: Wha… Look, if you make me say "what" once more, I'm gonna shove you head first into that commode. Just tell me what happened. Please!!

Ste smiled gently, pulled over a chair, and launched back into the story.

* * *

Ste, seeing Jamie knocked to the ground, ran over to the two boys. He pulled Ryan around to face him, brought his fist up, and punched him. Not surprisingly, Ryan punched back, and soon a fully fledged fight was in progress. Both lads were strong but pretty equally matched, and after a few minutes rolling about the ground were getting tired. When Jamie picked himself up and ran over to them yelling for them to stop, they were therefore quite receptive to his shouts. Ste was first to pull away.

Ste: Ry, stop! Enough!

For a moment Ryan seemed about to land a punch on Ste, who had lowered his defences. But instead he just rolled over onto his back and lay there panting. Ste sat still for a moment, thinking about what had happened, and how best to proceed.

After a while, he turned to Jamie:

Ste: Jay, would you mind letting me speak to Ryan in private. I think that'd be best.

He looked deeply into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes, silently asking him to trust him. Jamie was still feeling angry at being shoved by Ryan, and couldn't see the point. They should just go, leave the stupid, ignorant shit on the ground. But he did trust Ste, so he simply nodded and walked away.

From a position some distance away, he saw that Ste and Ryan had moved onto the bench, and were talking. Initially, from the expression on Ryan's face, and the gestures he was making, Jamie could tell Ryan was shouting. The wind was carrying the words away from him though, so he couldn't hear what was being said. Eventually, Ryan seemed to calm down.

Jamie looked away from the pair, staring out across the lake, the water black under the rapidly darkening sky. 'Bloody hell,' he whispered to himself. 'What happens now?' His thoughts gloomy, he slowly turned his attention back to the other bench. Surprised, he blinked. Ste and Ryan were hugging. 'Didn't expect that,' he murmured.

He stood up as he saw that the two had risen and were approaching him. Ryan was first to speak.

Ryan: Look, Gangel…

Ste: …Jamie.

Ryan: Okay, Jamie. Sorry for shoving you like that. I shouldn't have got so angry, it's just… I was shocked to see Ste holdin your hand, and I took it out on you.

Jamie: Em, thanks McBr… Ryan.

Ryan: Ste's told me about the two of you. How you've helped him. And while I still don't like it really, an to be honest I've not really taken it in yet, I'm gonna try and be cool about it.

This annoyed Jamie. 'How very big of you,' he muttered under his breath.

Ryan: What?

Jamie: Nothin.

Ste, sensing Jamie's irritation at Ryan's last sentence - and frankly feeling a bit of it himself - stepped in.

Ste: Let's just forget it, eh? We'd best be headin home, it's gettin late. See you at school Ry?

Ryan: Yeah, see you later Ste.

The two lads walked away, leaving Ryan looking out across the water, After a moment, they heard Ryan shout.

Ryan: And you Jamie.

Jamie: Yeah.

Jamie and Ste headed for the bus stop. In the darkness, and after their encounter with Ryan, they felt bold enough to hold hands.

Jamie: What the hell did you say to him Ste?

Ste: I just told him about us Jay. How we met, what you meant to me, how happy I am with you. To be honest, I didn't think he'd care - and at first he didn't. But after a while, after the shock of findin us out had begun to wear off, he actually started to listen. Whether he can actually change, and accept me for who I am - and accept you - I don't know.

Jamie: Hmm. I wouldn't get any high hopes Ste.

Ste: No, you're probably right.

They walked on in silence for a moment. Then Ste spoke.

Ste: You know, I'm kinda glad he knows.

Jamie: Yeah?

Ste: Yeah. I mean, sure, I'm scared of what's gonna happen, how it's all gonna pan out. But at least he finally knows the truth about me, about us. Whatever happens next, it's out of our hands.

Jamie: I suppose. We've certainly crossed the Rubicon tonight.

Ste: Crossed the what?

Jamie: It's a river that…

Suddenly, and with no warning, a figure emerged from the bushes ahead of them. Dressed completely in black, with a hood covering the head, it approached them. In its hand, a knife glinted in the moonlight. Suddenly, it spoke. "Well what do we have here then? My little brother and his girlfriend." It was Trevor.

* * *

Sitting on the plastic chair next to Jamie's bed, Ste squeezed his hand. He was just about to continue the story, when a nurse entered the ward, one they hadn't seen before. Seeing Ste, she came over.

Nurse: I'm afraid you'll have to leave now sir.

She looked at her watch, and frowned.

Nurse: Visiting hour was over… an hour ago. Come on, out with you. And remember, there is no visiting hour tonight. You can see your friend tomorrow.

Ste was about to argue, but seeing the determined look on the plump little nurse's face, decided against it.

Ste: Okay, no problem. Sorry Jay, I'll see you in the morning. Tell you the rest then.

He leaned over and kissed Jamie, brushed his hand against his cheek, and was bustled out of the ward by the nurse.

Part V: The Curtain Is Lifted

The sun was streaming through the window behind Jamie's bed. He was sitting up reading a magazine, his glasses on. Ste appeared, carrying a chair. He kissed Jamie, and sat down.

Ste: Hey handsome.

Jamie: Hey Ste.

Ste: You're looking particularly fetching today Jay.

Jamie: I wear these glasses to see Ste, not so that I can be mocked.

Ste grinned.

Ste: Mock? Me? Never. Anyway, I believe I've told you, I think you look good in your glasses.

Jamie: Mmm. So you've said, yeah.

Ste: Although, they are a bit…

Jamie: What?

Ste: I dunno, a bit…

Jamie: Right, where's that commode? Say hello to it Ste, you two are about to get up close and personal.

Ste laughed as Jamie punched him. Jamie smiled, leaned across and kissed Ste, then grew serious.

Jamie: Ok Ste, time to finally tell me what happened. We'd just got to the point where Trevor jumped out from the bushes.

Ste: Right. Act two, scene one. Enter Trevor.

* * *

Trevor approached the two lads, knife in hand. Jamie and Ste took a few steps backwards.

Ste: What d'you want Trevor?

Trevor smiled malevolently. His eyes seemed strangely bright, his pupils dilated. When he spoke, the words were slightly slurred.

Trevor: You two think you're so clever don't you? Think your dirty little secret is hidden. Well, little bro, think again.

He suddenly jumped towards them, and again Jamie and Ste moved back.

Trevor: I've had enough of you two queers, prancing about the place as if its fine, normal, to be a poof. Well no brother of mine is gonna be a fairy…

The two lads were growing increasingly alarmed. It was obvious that Trevor was high, and with a knife in his hand they knew they were in serious trouble. As he continued his diatribe, Jamie decided that it was time they were going. He signalled to Ste with his eyes. Ste acknowledged with a blink. "Now!" he cried.

The two boys turned and ran. Jamie glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Trevor was following at speed, was even gaining on them. Ste, by far the better runner, could easily have sped past Jamie. But he stayed with him; they would get out of this together.

They had just reached the point where they'd had the altercation with Ryan. Suddenly, from behind, a rock hit Ste hard on the back of the head. His vision blurred, he faltered, then tripped and fell. "Ste!!" Jamie screamed as he stopped and bent over his fallen friend. Trevor was on them in a flash. He kicked Jamie to the ground, then kicked him again, and again. Ste, rapidly losing consciousness, watched in horror at what Trevor was doing to his boyfriend. Then came darkness.

* * *

Ste: Well, that's all I can tell you first hand. When I came to, it was all over.

Jamie: But what happened? You said Ryan saved my life. Did he come back and chase Trevor away?

Ste: Pretty much. He was still sitting by the lake, probably thinkin about our little confrontation. He heard you shout my name, looked over and saw what was happening. Apparently, Trevor was just bending towards you, knife in his hand, when Ryan crept up and cracked him on the back of the skull with his bat. Lucky he had that, eh?

Jamie seemed to be in shock. He spoke absently.

Jamie: Eh, sure.

Ste: And that was that. This woman out walking her dog arrived, called an ambulance and the police. They took us all away. You were able to walk, with Ry helpin you, but me and Trevor had to be stretchered off. I regained consciousness back at the hospital. It really wasn't that bad a knock I got - they kept me in overnight then let me go. Didn't get a headache or nothing. Bet you can't even see the bump.

He showed the back of his head to Jamie, who indicated that indeed he couldn't.

Ste: As soon as he was able to leave hospital, Trevor's been in jail. He's being held in custody till the trial. We'll both need to give evidence, by the way. The police are waitin to interview you. Since they have accounts from me, Ryan and Mrs McQueen - that was the woman with the dog - and since you don't remember anyway, they agreed to give you a few days before they talk to you. Might be tomorrow or the next day. Oh, and part of the chase was caught on CCTV. Trevor's got no chance.

Jamie sat in silence for a moment, taking stock of everything Ste had said. Finally, he spoke.

Jamie: Bloody hell! I can't believe it. It's just… I dunno… crazy. I knew Trevor was a nasty piece of work, but I can't believe he was actually gonna kill me. And thank god for Ryan. I mean, what if he hadn't been there?

Ste: I know. It's scary. But hey, he was there. And you're alive. And Trevor's in prison. I'd say that's a good result.

Jamie: You're right Ste. There's no point in 'what ifs.' The main thing… Hey, wait a minute!!

Ste jumped as Jamie shouted his last sentence.

Ste: Jesus, please don't do that. What?

Jamie: You said, did you not, that I was able to walk when the ambulance got there. And you were the one unconscious in a stretcher. Well why the hell am I the one lyin here on the verge of death, while you're out and about happy as a sandboy?

Ste looked surprised, then laughed.

Ste: Oh yeah, totally forgot about that. Ha! And don't be a drama queen, you are not on the verge of death!

Jamie: What happened?

Ste: Well, we were taken to hospital. You had your side looked at, which was pretty badly bruised and cut. Does it still hurt?

Jamie: Yeh.

Ste: I was unconscious for about an hour. By that time you'd just finished gettin a dressin put on your side, and you were just about to give your mum a ring. Ryan was giving a statement to the police. Before you got the chance to phone, a nurse came and told you that I'd woken up. Apparently, you ran out and up the stairs. Only with your injured side, you couldn't move so well. And the stairs had just been cleaned, so were a bit slippy.

Jamie: This surely isn't goin where I think it's goin, is it?

Ste grinned, and patted Jamie's hand.

Ste: Yeah, you just got to the top of the stairs when you lost your balance. Fell all the way back down and hit your head on the bottom. A doctor who was comin up behind you said it was a really nasty hit your head got. To be fair, there was a sign up saying the floor was wet. You obviously didn't pay attention, in your rush to come and see me. Which is kinda nice, actually.

Jamie: I don't believe it. This whole time I've been thinkin I'm a poor, innocent victim of a violent assault, while in fact I'm just a silly sod who fell down the stairs!

Ste: Correction. Your are my silly sod who fell down the stairs.

He smiled.

Ste: You fell down the stairs for me Jay. That is something that I'll remember forever.

Jamie looked at Ste's grinning face and rolled his eyes. Then they both started laughing.

Jamie: Oh shut up!

Part VII: One Month Later

It was nine o'clock, and the Anchor was packed. At one of the tables sat Jamie, Ste, Leah and Ryan. In front of Ste was a piece of paper, and he was holding a pencil in his hand.

Jamie: Gotta hand it to mum, these quiz nights have certainly been a success. The pub's mobbed.

Ste: Yeah, they're good. I always like quizzes.

Ryan: A bit too similar to school for my liking.

Louise, who had been reading the questions, announced the start of the history round. The quiz had been a weekly event in the pub for the last few weeks. Without fail, it had drawn in a big crowd. Sandra was pleased; it had been her idea. This week, Jamie and Ste hadn't seen the questions, which allowed them to take part. However, Sandra had expressly forbidden them from winning. "You can play for fun lads," she had told them.

Louise: Question one. Who was the British Prime Minister during the latter half of the first world war?

Leah: Churchill?

Ryan: Nah, that was the second. It was Lloyd George, wasn't it?

Jamie was surprised.

Jamie: Yeah. How come you know that?

Ryan: I'm not stupid you know.

Ste: Not just a pretty face!

Ryan frowned at Ste, who laughed.

Ste: Aw Ry, it's just an expression. Just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I'm gonna come onto ya. Well, certainly not in front of Jamie!

Jamie punched him gently on the arm.

Ryan: Sorry Ste. I know. It's just…

Jamie: Look Ryan, if it makes you feel better, Ste was just sayin the other night how he doesn't find you in the least bit attractive. 'Pug ugly' was the expression you used, I think Ste.

Jamie smiled at Ryan, who grinned back.

Ryan: Thanks Jamie. Look, just ignore me. It'll take a bit more time, but I've changed, I really have. I mean, after all that stuff with Trevor, the attack and then the trial, it made me sorta come to see things differently.

Leah, who had been listening quietly, tried to steer the conversation back to the quiz, which by now was on question six.

Leah: So how did you really know that answer then?

Ryan: Alright, that old bat Wilson made me do a talk on him for English last year. It was totally boring - all about pensions and stuff. Sent_ myself_ to sleep giving it.

Jamie: But it was useful. That answer might give us the crucial point we need to win this thing.

Ste: Although we can't.

Jamie: Ahh, but we can, Ste. We just can't tell anyone.

Leah: What's the point in that then?

Three faces looked at Jamie, who thought for a moment, then shrugged.

Jamie: Don't ask me.

At this point, they stopped talking for a moment, realising that they had missed six questions.

Louise: Question eight. Pancho Villa was a rebel leader in which country?

Ste: That I do not know. Spain?

Jamie: No, I think it's one of the South American ones. Mexico maybe. But I don't know.

Ryan: Well, since we missed most of the questions…

Leah: …And since we can't win anyway.

Ryan: And that. Let's call this round a loss.

Jamie: What's next? Biology. Your right Ry, mum does make this look like a school timetable.

Ste: This should be easy, I'm pretty good at biology.

Jamie: I can vouch for that.

Ste smiled. He looked at Ryan and Leah, who were listening to Louise and hadn't really been paying attention to him. Then he turned to Jamie. "You sure can baby," he whispered huskily. He reached over and surreptitiously squeezed his boyfriend in a place he knew would get him excited. Jamie squirmed, and had to stifle a moan. He grinned and whispered back at Ste.

Jamie: There'll be plenty of time for that later.

Ste: There better be.

They dragged their attention away from one another, and back to the quiz.

Louise: Question one. What is the largest organ of the human body?

Ryan looked at Ste and Jamie, who were both about to speak. He interrupted.

Ryan: Stop. Not a word you two, not a word!


End file.
